An example of such a deburring tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,538. The deburring tool has a tool holder having a radial window extending radially therein and ending at a rear wall and a cutting insert having a rear groove. The cutting insert is spring-loaded by a spring that is attached to the rear wall and is located in and engages the rear groove. It is noted that in the deburring tool, the presence of the rear groove may weaken the insert. Moreover there is no adjusting mechanism for adjusting the biasing force that the spring applies to the cutting insert.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved deburring tool and a further object is to provide an improved cutting insert for deburring.